


Try The Moonshine

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [27]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Occasionally, the best way to say that you love someone, is to try the things that they enjoy... Lexa attempts to do this with alcohol. It... Doesn't entirely backfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try The Moonshine

Clarke felt a giggle rise up her throat as she watched Octavia pull Lincoln into a dance. The young woman's hands slipped around the man's broad shoulders as she swayed her body to the thumping beat of the Grounder's music. Clarke lifted her cup to her lips and took a long gulp of the clear liquid contained within it, suppressing the urge to grimace as the liquid burned down her throat, before settling heavily into the pit of her stomach. The blonde haired woman tapped her foot in time with the rhythm of the drums and her eyes danced across the familiar faces of the people gathered around the camp-fires. 

“You frown whenever you drink that.” A voice muttered from behind Clarke prompting the woman to turn her head to regard the newcomer to her bench. 

“It burns.” Clarke answered before shuffling sideways and patting the bench. “But, it's good.” 

“I do not understand Klark.” Lexa muttered, narrowing her eyes as she moved to perch on the bench at Clarke's side. “Why do you drink if it burns you?”

“Well,” Clarke hummed thoughtfully tilting her head to the side. “If it tasted and felt like water there'd be no way to tell you've drunk too much until you've drunk too much. The burn reminds you that it's alcohol.” 

“Sky People are strange.” Lexa huffed despite reaching out to take the proffered cup from Clarke's hand. “But, if drinking your burning water helps me to understand you, then I suppose it would not be without it's benefits.” 

Clarke laughed at Lexa's words whilst her eyes followed the movement of the woman's throat as she took a long gulp of the alcohol. The blonde haired woman watched as Lexa's tongue slipped out to capture the bead of liquid threatening to run down the side of the cup, before retreating back into the Commander's mouth. 

“I think,” Clarke murmured, stretching her hand out to curl her fingers around Lexa's wrist. “That I can teach you how to understand me better without the need for alcohol.”

Lexa's eyes darted up to meet Clarke's heavy gaze and the air rushed out of her lungs. “I think,” Lexa wheezed, her tongue heavy in her mouth, awkward and uncooperative. “That would be preferable.”


End file.
